The present invention relates generally to security systems and more particularly, to methods and devices for carrying out security operations.
In today's world, there are many venues in which safety and security are key concerns. Airports are a prime example. Security systems currently in use in airports include passenger and luggage screening at security check points to ensure that individuals or items posing a security risk are unable to board or otherwise compromise an airplane. Security is also a key concern at U.S. borders, where U.S. Customs and Border Patrol officials attempt to screen incoming cargo containers for items that may pose a national security risk.
Current airport security systems typically require large, stationary equipment to scan luggage and passengers for items posing a security risk. This process is time consuming, and does not afford much flexibility. Moreover, when a luggage bag is abandoned (forgotten or deliberately left behind) in the airport, there is currently no good method for airport security personnel to gather any information about the contents of the bag without opening the bag and physically inspecting its contents. Thus, airport personnel must often call for back up help or a bomb squad to handle the abandoned bag or move the bag to another location for x-ray and controlled physical inspection. Another problem is presented when an individual manages to pass through a security check point without being scanned or checked for identification. It is currently very difficult to locate the individual using existing security devices and systems because security personnel on the floor searching for the individual are often relying on a verbal description, which can be inaccurate, too broad or too narrow. If the individual is not apprehended, under current guidelines the airport must close the terminal and suspend flights until a physical search of the terminal has been completed.
Thus, there exists a need for more complete security systems and devices used therein. The present invention relates to improvements over the security systems and devices described above, and to solutions to the problems raised or not solved thereby.